A Wonderlandiful Transformation:The Autumn Project 2014
Welcome to the Royal & Rebelpedia Seasonal Project for autumn 2014. This season we are taking a trip to Wonderland and we will be mixing up the characters. Enjoy!:)Ivypan800 (talk) Each season I, (Ivypan800) will be making up a project for you all to join in with. In this project I invite you to make up a character that is a mix up with another character, whether they are OC or real. Please post your designs in the gallery below along with your user name, your characters name and who they are mixed with. Have fun! Ivypan800 (talk) The Story Once upon a time, in the land of Ever After, something was going to happen, something Wonderlandiful. Autumn had arrived at Ever After High, and Raven Queen was feeling sad for her best friend forever after, Madeline Hatter. Yesterday Maddie had told Raven about how this time of year in Wonderland, she would be helping with the preparations for the autumn festival. It was during Science and Sorcery class that the idea hit Raven. What if she could open the portal to Wonderland? Then maybe Maddie and herself could try to fix the mad magic so Maddie and the other Wonderlandians could return home. Raven couldn't wait to tell Maddie. Later, when she did, Maddie was so happy she flipped through the wall and landed in a heap on the floor. "Let's tell Lizzie!" Maddie cried. As Maddie and Raven went to tell Lizzie they bumped into Cedar Wood. "Hi Cedar," said Maddie, "we are going to tell Lizzie that we are going to Wonderland. Raven is going to open the portal." "What!?!" said Cedar. Hurriedly, Raven interrupted, "Got to go. Bye Cedar". The next day Raven, Maddie and Lizzie made their way to Wonderland Grove and the wishing well portal. When Maddie opened the doorway, there by the well was Apple, Briar, Ashlynn, Hunter, Dexter, Cupid, Cedar, Cerise, Blondie and the twins, Holly and Poppy O'Hair. "What are you all doing here?" asked Raven. "Cedar said you were going to Wonderland and we thought you might need so help or company," Dexter said. "I'm sorry," said Cedar, "it just came out!" "It's ok, Cedar," said Raven. "Well, we're all here so let's get going." Then Raven started to cast the spell. "A rabbit it a waistcoat, A monster in a cave, Take us all to Wonderland, The land we hope to save." With a flash of purple the portal opened. "In we go," said Apple. "Let's go two at a time. Raven, You and me can go first. Everyone, find a partner and follow behind us." One by one, the students went into pairs and followed Raven & Apple down the well. They landed in a large field of purple grass with large flowers. Raven was the first to get up. She look at Apple. "Apple," said Raven, "where did you get those purple streaks?" "What purple streaks?" asked Apple. She went over to a nearby stream and looked at her reflection. Raven was right, she did have purple streaks. To tell the truth a lot of what Apple was wearing had changed. Her top was black and her skirt was purple, the cropped cream jacket she was wearing when they left was now silver and her lovely crown had silver ribbons that spiraled up the edges. "What has happened to us?" Apple said. "Us?" asked Raven, "what do you mean us?" She joined Apple at the bank of the stream and looked at her reflection. "Hold on," said Raven, "you look like me and I look like you. We must have got mixed up when we went through the portal. You know what my magic is like, Dark Magic + Good intentions = Catastrophe. I think we have swapped stories." "Oh hex, where are the others?" said Apple. Just then Briar, Ashlynn, Hunter, Dexter, Maddie, Lizzie, Cupid, Cedar, Cerise, Blondie and Holly & Poppy all came through the bushes. But they too were all mixed up, Madeline & Briar, Ashlynn & Poppy, Cerise & Blondie, Holly & Cedar, Lizzie & Cupid and Hunter & Dexter. "Do you..." began Apple. "We Know!" they all said at once. =(Disclaimer: This story was written by and belongs to Ivypan800 so please DO NOT take it for your own personal use. The projects made are Exclusive to Royal & RebelPedia fan corner wiki and are not for use on other sites. Thank You.) = Gallery Apple Queen - Mix Daughter of Snow White & The Evil Queen.png|Apple Queen - Mix Daughter of Snow White & The Evil Queen by Ivypan800 Raven White - Mix Daughter of the Evil Queen & Snow White.png|Raven White - Mix Daughter of the Evil Queen & Snow White by Ivypan800 Briar Hatter - Mix Daughter of Sleeping Beauty & The Mad Hatter.png|Briar Hatter - Mix Daughter of Sleeping Beauty & The Mad Hatter by Ivypan800 Madeline Beauty - Mix Daughter of the Mad Hatter & Sleeping Beauty..png|Madeline Beauty - Mix Daughter of the Mad Hatter & Sleeping Beauty by Ivypan800 Peskicorn.png|Pesky after his mix with Briar's pet Divacorn. Cedar O'Hair.png|Cedar O'Hair - Mix Daughter of Pinocchio & Rapunzel by Ivypan800 Holly Wood.png|Holly Wood - Mix Daughter of Rapunzel & Pinocchio by Ivypan800 Skannaus_20151016.jpg| Bunny Hatter - Madeline Hatter mixed with Bunny Blanc by MisLuck Category:Projects